Her Submission
by WalkingDream
Summary: Sesshoumaru Takahashi, a wealthy successful youkai had planned her submission down to the very last detail. He would take everything she had and back her into a corner until she came begging to him on her knees. And then he would use her body, crush her soul, and then throw her away. However, he might just learn that if you play with fire you might get burned.
1. Chapter 1

Submission.

That's what he wanted. He didn't care how he got it as long as he got it. He didn't care if he made her cry or beg. He didn't care if he broke her. He didn't care as long as he had her. In fact, he didn't care about her at all really. It was his beast that wanted her and his wounded pride that wanted to punish her.

He sought to take everything she held dear; to make not only her life but the life of those around her hard and miserable until she had no choice but to come crawling to him, begging for forgiveness and aid. Was it cruel? Perhaps; but you don't rule for centuries being kind. He turned around on his swivel chair and looked out of his window that covers almost his entire back wall. Outwardly he seemed to just be staring outside his window – maybe thinking about his next business meeting. But on the inside he was calculating every previous move, any future move, and any move that's in motion at this very moment.

He was also thinking about the very beginning. How it all came to this moment. He was Sesshoumaru Takahashi. He had money and power beyond reason and comprehension. It was pretty safe to say that when he wanted something he usually attained it.

However, one girl – one girl with jet black hair cascading down her back with deep blue eyes taunted him. He recalled her being in a relationship with a business partner named Bankotsu. He recalled voicing his want for her and he recalled her throwing a glass of wine on him at a business meeting.

He is not one without reason. He knew that perhaps suggesting a relationship with a woman that is already in a committed relationship would end poorly. However, that was only in a case with an average being. And he – Sesshoumaru – was far beyond average. In fact, he couldn't recall a single other time where he attempted the first move so he nor could anyone else fathom why she would refuse.

She was a stubborn one though – he had to give her that. He started off easy; just gave her subtle warnings. He had her fired at her job and evicted from her apartment. All she had to do was come to him and apologize and do his bidding. She, however, was not relenting. So now, he had her blacklisted from every potential employer, her student loans fell through, and her family was being threatened of having their shrine taken away.

He smirked at her resilience. She has a few friends in moderately high places, but that wouldn't help her. In fact, he is now expecting her at any moment. Especially since he manipulated the insurance companies and hospitals to stop aiding the useless old man in her family.

It was a rare thing for him to smile. But at this moment he was indeed smiling a cruel, malicious, satisfying smile.

* * *

"What," a young woman asked in horror.

"Something happened to your grandfather's health insurance," a middle aged woman said. "Kagome, I don't know what we're going to do. Why is all this happening," she said distressed and with teary eyes.

Kagome couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel. She sat there, looking at her mother and thought about everything that has happened to them all because she wouldn't give herself to an egotistic jerk. She looked at her mother and wondered what was more important. Her pride or her family's security?

Kagome clenched her eyes shut and willed any tears to stay away and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled. "It's okay mama. I'll figure something out," she said trying to reassure her mother. "I have to run some errands; I'll be back later."

Before he passed, Kagome's father would tell her that when times got hard and when she felt like giving up, to keep going. He told her to just put one foot in front of the other and keep doing that simple movement until she got through hell. So she put one foot in front of the other until she reached hell. Then she stopped. She stared at the enormous building that Satan owned and wanted to run away. But with her fathers' voice ringing in her ear, she pushed forward and pushed through those doors.

Kagome was mildly shocked that they let her up without a problem and that they knew her name. But then she came to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru has warned them beforehand.

She opened an office door, took a step inside and then closed the door behind her.

"What a surprise; what brings you here Kagome," a voice said from a chair facing a window.

"I think you know Sesshoumaru. Or are you stupid," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru spun his swivel chair around to face her. His face passive as always was smirking on the inside. "I suppose I do know. But I must be wrong. Otherwise you would be on your knees right now apologizing," he said with a mocking tone.

"Why are you doing this," Kagome questioned. "You have everything. Why do you have to make my life so miserable?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "My time isn't something to be wasted. Get on your knees or leave."

Kagome glared back at him. She eventually released a sigh and took a few steps forwards. She hesitantly went to the ground and sat on her ankles. She looked around nervously and missed the satisfied expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

"If this were another time, I would have simply killed you. Too bad I didn't know back then that conquering a person's pride was so much more enticing," he said passive. "Any how; continue."

"I'm sorry for throwing wine at you in front of everyone you do business with," Kagome said.

"Not good enough."

"I'm really sorry," she said with a questioning tone.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He pulled out a couple of documents and flipped to the last page. He put it on his desk and placed a pen next to it. "We will revisit that apology. However, I'm sure you remember the rest of your atonement. Sign on the line and go ahead and undress."

Kagome clenched her hands and remained still. "Really?" she asked meekly. "You can't possibly be this mean."

"You are very wrong in thinking that. And if I recall your grandfather might need surgery. How will he get that I wonder."

Kagome bit her lip and slowly got up and walked to his desk. She sat down and looked at the papers. To stall for time she twiddled with the pen and absentmindedly looked at the words on the page.

"Any day now," Sesshoumaru said impatient.

As slowly as she can she signed her name. She felt like stabbing herself in the heart with the pen when she finished writing the letter "I" at the end of her last name.

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled something out from his desk drawer. Kagome saw that it was a beaded bracelet and he was walking over to her.

He placed it on her wrist and immediately felt her miko powers locked up and dormant.

She tried to take it off but failed. "What is this? Get it off!"

"It's in the agreement and I will not take it off," Sesshoumaru said looking down at her. "Now," he grabbed her by her upper arm and stood her up. "Undress."

Kagome stared down at her feet and attempted to will herself away. Sesshoumaru grew annoyed and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Funny thing with subjugation bracelets," he said thoughtfully. "You can have them do almost anything for you. Seal powers, stop physical movement, and even force individuals to do whatever you want. Just depends on the person and the spells used. For example, if I told you to do something with the intent on you doing it on your own free will then the bracelet wouldn't force you to do it at all. But if I didn't have that intention you would have to undress."

The bracelet on Kagome's wrist glowed for a quick second and before she could comprehend his words she was undressing herself. Realizing she couldn't stop it she closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

"I won't use the bracelet if you just do what you are told," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome felt her face was completely reddened as she stood in front of Sesshoumaru in her birthday suit. She tried to cover herself the best she could by pushing her thighs close together and putting her arms up to chest. She also avoided Sesshoumaru's calculating stare.

"Bankotsu really raved about you at company dinners," he said bored. "Perhaps I will find out why. Hopefully, you're not a complete bore and you've retained some skill and training from Bankotsu," He said running a clawed hand down her side which caused Kagome to shiver. "Although if I had a choice you wouldn't have been touched by him at all, but it is what it is."

Sesshoumaru painfully gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her head back and hungrily kissed her mouth. She felt him bruising and exploring her mouth. He must've gotten bored she thought since he spun her around and leaned her on the desk and unzipped his pants.

"I would ready you, however I'm a busy man who does not want to waste time with your comfort," he said and then thrust inside of her half way. He pulled back a little bit and then slammed his entire length deep inside of her.

Kagome had the breath knocked out of her and couldn't even manage a scream. Instead tears flowed from her eyes and she clutched whatever papers were under her hands. When she felt Sesshoumaru move at a rhythmic pace she painfully moaned with each thrust. Kagome crossed her arms and buried her head in her arms and prayed that the pain would ebb and that he would stop.

Sesshoumaru stood Kagome up and grabbed a breast painfully hard in one hand and continued with her just hunched over a little off the desk. She rested one hand on the desk and the other on top of his hand as a pleading gesture to loosen up. However he ignored it and ignored the tears falling on his hand.

"It hurts," Kagome said breathy and uneven in a soft voice.

After what felt like eternity for Kagome, Sesshoumaru finally released her and fixed his pants. Kagome crumpled to the floor and couldn't help but cry.

He looked down at her in mild arrogance and walked over to sit back down at this desk. "Virgin, huh? You sure fooled me," he said monotone. "Quickly get dressed and leave. The receptionist has something for you; make sure to pick it up."

Kagome just nodded. She awkwardly and as quickly as she could got dressed and left. When she stopped by his receptionist, she gave her a phone and key and told her to check the messages and take care of it.

She opened the phone and read the message.

_Good decision._

_I expect to see you at my residence by the time I am off. Don't be late. Don't touch anything. Sit quietly on the couch and wait or there will be consequences._

Kagome groaned but thanked the receptionist and left.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome walk outside the building from his office window. He watched her help a middle aged man pick up a few things he dropped and watched her say hi to a little girl walking past with her mother. He wondered what she was doing when she sat by the fountain. Did she not see his message, he wondered. She should be on her way to his house. He looked down at her arrogantly thinking how pathetic she looked. He scoffed when he saw her wipe a tear from under her eye.

"You sure know how to pick them," he sarcastically said aloud to his beast.

He watched her sit there for a few more minutes before turning back to his desk and taking a seat.

Kagome took another deep breath and stood up. She was feeling a little better and started to walk down the street. Her phone buzzed from inside her purse; she searched for it and then answered.

"Hello," she answered.

"Kagome great news," a voice from the other line said enthusiastically. "I just received a phone call saying that everything that's been happening was a mistake and it's been resolved. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah mama, it's great," she said trying to sound happy. "I may not be back tonight, so I'll just call when I visit again."

"Oh okay sweetie. Well say hi to Sango for me."

"Okay, will do. Bye mama; love you" Kagome hung up the phone and went to wave down a cab. When one stopped she got in and gave him Sesshoumaru's address.

She had wished that the cab would miraculously wind up in a ditch but alas she found herself already opening the front door to Sesshoumaru's surprisingly pleasant looking house. She walked in and went to sit on the living room couch. She stared at the tv remote on the coffee table and considered turning on the tv. She started to reach for it but then pulled back and changed her mind.

"Do dodo dodo," Kagome sang as she awkwardly looked around.

She pulled her legs up and rested her head on the couch's arm rest. She closed her eyes and tried to think back to happier times. She remembered the last lullaby her father sang to her.

"_Little child; be not afraid. Though rain pounds harshly against the glass like and unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight."_

Sesshoumaru came home to see Kagome sleeping on her side on the couch. Her hair was strewn all over the armrest, her face, shoulder and back. He could see the even rise and fall of her chest. Her full pink lips were slightly parted and soft shallow breath was blowing past. Although he hated it he had to admit that she was beautiful. Whether asleep or awake she was a beauty of extraordinary measure.

Sesshoumaru walked over and roughly pulled the throw pillow by the arm rest causing Kagome to jerk and wake up.

"What the hell was that for," she yelled angrily and sleepy.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied looking down at her. "Follow me upstairs."

Kagome's body moved on her own and followed after Sesshoumaru. She was led to a bed room.

"This is your room. Stay in here until you're let out," he said monotone.

Kagome snorted. "I'm not some dog. You can't lock me up in here."

"Oh really," he said with an arched brow. He pulled her hair back to crane her neck so she would make eye contact with him. "Looks like you are going to have to learn that I can do whatever I want. Especially with you." He took a few steps forward and in response she took several steps back until they were in the room.

Kagome opened her mouth to retort. "Don't speak," Sesshoumaru said annoyed. "Your old apartment will be ready tomorrow. You'll be staying here for tonight. However, you might find in the future that staying here would be easier."

Sesshoumaru left the room and closed the door behind her. Kagome wanted to shout after him but her voice wouldn't come. She put a hand up to her throat and angrily huffed.

"_I don't know how… but he'll pay for this one day," Kagome silently vowed._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days, Kagome thought. Three long days. Days that were spent awkwardly avoiding conversation, lies about why she was avoiding conversation, ignoring phone calls, and silent showers not filled with her off tune singing. Three days ago when she woke up at Sesshoumaru's house, he left a note for her saying that for the next three days he would be in Hong Kong.

"Inconsiderate asshole," she thought to herself.

Her phone buzzed for the third time; she looked at it and saw it was a phone call from said asshole. She rolled her eyes and went to do her dishes. She sighed in annoyance when she heard the doorbell. She went to the nearest wall and banged her head against it. She then went to get a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note on it.

"_Sorry, can't speak. Lost my voice."_

She went to open her door and saw a very emotionless Sesshoumaru. He took it upon himself to invite himself in and rudely looked around in disgust.

"Ignoring my phone calls," he stated. He waited for a reply but didn't get one. He turned around to say something but was met with a piece of paper held up to Kagome's face.

"Lost your voice. Hm." He then had a look of realization wash over his face and smirked. He grabbed her wrist and twirled with the subjugation beads. "Speak."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "The moment I can. I think I will purify you straight to the deepest parts of hell and then laugh on your grave."

"Cute," he said sardonically.

"What do you want with me," she bit out.

"Submission; revenge; your humiliation. Take your pick."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pushed passed him. He turned around and watched her walk away. "Show me your room," he said.

She stopped and looked down at her feet.

"I could make you," he said walking behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She took one of his arms and threw it off her. "Whatever," she grumbled and then reluctantly walked to her bedroom. When she opened the bedroom door she took a few steps in and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Well this is it."

"How cheap," he said, walking towards her and running his fingers through her hair.

"What are you going to do," she asked.

"Break you in. Make it so that in the long run you are nothing more than an expendable toy on a tight leash," he said casually. "And then throw you away like trash, ruining you for all others." He pulled Kagome's shirt over her head and smirked when she didn't fight it.

"If I didn't have this stupid bracelet on, I would purify you and burn you to a crisp," she spat. "But I guess you're nothing more than a coward."

"A coward, huh," he said thoughtfully as he let her pajama shorts fall to her ankles. "We'll see."

Sesshoumaru raised her arm and took off her bracelet and threw it on the bed behind her. He then crossed his arms and waited.

Kagome smiled disdainfully and walked up to Sesshoumaru. She focused most of her miko energy in one hand and swung it to hit him on his face. Sesshoumaru caught her hand before she hit him. She then threw her reiki around him to purify him straight to hell but he spread out his youkai to overtake hers and yawned.

"Is that really the best you got," he said in disbelief. "And they say you are strongest miko known. How sad." Sesshoumaru slipped his hand down her panties and gently rubbed her clit. He smirked in satisfaction when she let out a soft moan. He almost laughed when he felt her try to create a barrier around her and push him away.

He slowly slipped a finger inside her womanly folds and closely watched her expression. "Does my not so virginal miko like that," he asked in response to her moan.

Kagome didn't answer his question. Instead she tried to physically push him off. "Get off of me," she said. However, he was stronger than her and he didn't budge.

He withdrew his fingers and took a step back. Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"You can either willingly submit to me," he said coolly. "Or I can simply ruin the life of your family and friends."

"You act like I did some horrible thing to you," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru wore a thoughtful expression. "I could publically rape you, but unfortunately that punishment turned unpopular several centuries ago."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I never thought I could hate anyone the way I hate you."

"I don't have the desire to talk about your personal problems," he said coldly. "Now, will you assist in undressing me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and reluctantly went to take his jacket off. She placed it at the end of her bed and started to unbutton his shirt. When she pulled his shirt from his pants and went to take it off, a look of puzzlement overcame her when it stopped at his wrists.

"Cuff links, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said rolling his eyes.

She knit her brows and looked up at him. "I don't know what that is," she admitted, confused.

Sesshoumaru put his shirt all the way on and started to undo his cufflinks. "Are you stupid," he asked.

"No," Kagome said insulted. "I'm 19. I am not stupid just young."

Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and started on his belt. Kagome reached up and lightly touched one of his markings on his face. "I suppose this is an opportunity to see all your little stripy things. Like a silver lining."

"Hn." Clad in his boxers Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up the bracelet on her bed. He lay down on her bed. "Come here, Kagome," he said smoothly.

She walked over and awkwardly sat next to him. He laid her on her back and put the bracelet back around her wrist. He pulled her panties off and removed her bra. He covered her mouth with his and then proceeded to take her in every way imaginable.

* * *

Kagome laid in her bed, curled up in a ball while clutching her comforter around her. She listened to Sesshoumaru get dressed.

"It was enjoyable. However, next time try not to ruin it with your annoying crying and whining," he said coldly.

"I want you to know this Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly – but with an underlying strength and fire in her voice. "You may be stronger than me, you can physically take all that I have, but one day you will rue all that you've done. I swear that one day I will find a way to hurt you beyond belief and on that day you will lay feeling helpless and our situations will be very much reversed."

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and gripped her chin and lifted her to face him. "Your tight lithe body and the way you screamed and moaned, pleasured me and my beast immensely. Don't ruin it with annoying threats and promises you can never accomplish."

Kagome scowled.

Sesshoumaru picked up his belt and put it on. "Besides I know you enjoyed yourself also. Just admit that you loved being fucked by me."

Kagome's bracelet glowed. "I loved being fucked by you."

"Of course you did," he said smugly. "Now be a good girl and thank me."

Her bracelet glowed again. "Thank you."

"Tonight I think I want you to undress yourself and bring yourself to orgasm while thinking of me. Then I want you to remain undressed put on a long jacket and high heels and be at my place by 9pm and not a minute later. You can do that, right Kagome," he said.

Kagome growled while her bracelet glowed again. "I hope you choke on a piece of rotten chicken and die."

"Oh," he questioned with a raised brow. "I don't think you realize how easy it is for me to ruin your life or the life of your family. How easy you forget that. Also, I can also put you in very delicate positions."

"If you were a real man and you wouldn't have to use sneaky manipulation," she bit out.

"It's a good thing I'm a youkai then," he remarked. "Before I leave – just for _your_ information – tell me all the things you like about this 'sneaky manipulative youkai'".

Kagome's bracelet glowed once more and she narrowed her eyes in detest.

"I like your eyes and your height. I like how you can seem so ethereal and unreal. I like how you stand proud and tall," Kagome then smirked. "I liked how Inuyasha hacked your arm off several centuries ago. I like how after it grew back you didn't kill him using that arm. I like how you didn't get the sword you wanted. I like taking comfort in knowing that the higher you rise the further you have to fall."

Sesshoumaru smirked and was inwardly amused that she found a loophole.

"I like your smirk. I like imagining you having that smirk wiped off your face by a panther demon."

"That's enough," Sesshoumaru said. "I'll see you at 9." He left her bedroom and apartment.

Kagome got up and went to take a shower. While she washed her hair she sang 'Call Me Maybe' with a few words changes.

"Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's a bullet, please die maybe."

She danced and sang all through her shower and even danced and sang into her hairbrush when she got out.

Kagome heard her telephone ring and she ran to her living room to pick it up.

"Hello," she answered out of breath.

"Hey Kaggy; did you just run to the phone?.. idiot," a female voice said.

"Whatever Sango. What's up?"

"Wanna come over tonight? I'm bored and lonely," Sango whined.

"Ugh I wish. I have something I have to do. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Boooo whore! Just kidding but yeah tomorrow would be awesome."

"Okay awesome. Well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm wet and naked so I must be off," she said.

"Oooooh really now? Haha see you tomorrow; bye."

Kagome went to her bedroom and decided to take a nap for a couple of hours before her lovely little date with Sesshoumaru tonight.

"_Rawr," a man playfully said while holding a woman from behind._

_She laughed. "What are you doing Bankotsu?"_

"_Don't you know Kagome? It means I love you in dinosaur."_

"_Oh my gosh, you're an idiot," she laughed. "So, uh, you sure do work with some colorful people."_

_Bankotsu scratched his head. "Yeah, I hate these work functions. But I guess I at least get to see you look absolutely stunning."_

_Kagome hit him playfully. She was wearing a knee length dark green dress with her hair up in a flirty up-do. _

_Meanwhile, while the couple were playfully kidding around, a very curious dog demon was watching Kagome intently._

"_Who is that woman with Bankotsu," he asked a colleague._

_He turned to look. "Oh her? That's his girlfriend, Kagome. Cute, huh," he answered._

"_Go get rid of him. Make him do some useless paperwork or something," he commanded._

"_Uhm sure, okay," the man said and then ran over to Bankotsu._

_When the two men left Kagome alone, he walked over to introduce himself to her._

"_I'm Sesshoumaru," he said regally._

_Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you," she said and extended a hand out to him._

_Sesshoumaru ignored the gesture and instead gently ran his fingers down the length of her arm and rested in on the small of her back. _

"_Do you mind removing your hand from my body," Kagome said angrily._

"_I'm not one to waste time or say foolish inane things. Although my status far exceeds yours and you have nothing to offer, I will still do you the honor of inviting you upstairs to my hotel room for a rut or two," he casually said._

_Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily. "Are you fucking serious?" She roughly gripped his wrist from her back and threw it back at him. "You disgusting, egotistic jackass!" she yelled and everyone turned to stare. "If you really think that I would sully my body for an ass like you then you're the dumbest sack of rocks I've met!" She started to storm off but then stopped and grabbed a glass from one of the servers. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and threw the wine in his face. "You look thirsty asshole," she screamed and then stomped off._

* * *

"_Baaaaaaankotsu, what's up," Kagome said on the phone._

"_Kagome, this isn't easy," he started off uneasy. "We have to break up."_

"_What? Why," she said heartbroken._

"_I just don't love you anymore; in fact, I probably never did. I'm leaving for America. Have a nice life Kagome," he said and then hung up._

_Kagome listened to the dial tone in shock. When it fully sank in she sunk to the floor and laid there crying._

* * *

_._

Kagome stood outside of Sesshoumaru's house and waited for him to answer the door. She had already done what he said and was now standing outside in a black trench coat, naked underneath while wearing a pair of black heels.

Sesshoumaru answered the door and saw an angry Kagome. "9 o'clock exactly. How punctual of you."

Kagome wanted to retort but when she opened her mouth she couldn't help but sneeze.

"Are you ill," he asked not sounding concerned.

"Do you care?" She let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "May I come in," she sneezed again.

He took a step to the side and motioned for her to come in. He watched her walk in and the closed the front door and locked it. "You still haven't given me an answer; are you ill?"

"I don't know; probably," she said sounding annoyed.

"You don't know," he questioned.

"Yes, I don't know," she snapped. She looked at his appearance and then wrinkled her brows. "You're wearing pajama pants? I didn't know you wore anything but suits and ties."

"I'll take your coat," he held out his hand and waited.

"You don't have to," she said, crossing her arms.

"I insist," he challenged.

"Take me upstairs first," Kagome said defeated.

"Follow me," he said.

* * *

Kagome lay awake next to a sleeping Sesshoumaru. She watched his face as he slept in awe. '_What would he say if I told him I thought he was perfect.' _She watched him and wondered who could ever love him. Then, she smiled. She smiled with wicked intent and went to rest her head on his chest and go to sleep.

"_Let the games begin Sesshoumaru," _Kagome said to herself with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive and forget. Who was the fool that came up with that, Kagome wondered. She could forgive many things. She forgave her brother for ruining her soccer ball. She forgave Inuyasha for destroying her bike. She even – overtime – forgave Bankotsu for breaking her heart. However, she could never forgive Sesshoumaru. In fact, she wanted to hurt him even more than he hurt her. She wanted to see his downfall. She wanted to see him at his very lowest. Kagome wanted to be a good person. She wanted to live a life where she wasn't vengeful; a life where she didn't hurt those who hurt her. Because in the end, she knew it would come back to hurt her. But she couldn't do it.

"You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

Kagome was going to be so freakin' sweet that she would give people diabetes and cavities. She turned over to her side and gazed at Sesshoumaru who was still asleep. She lightly brushed some hair away from his face and traced his eyebrow, then down his nose and around his lips.

His eyes opened and he met her gaze. "What are you doing," he said in an accusatory tone.

"Watching you sleep," she said in a matter of fact way. "Will you kiss me?"

"Are you high," he arched a questioning brow.

"No," she smiled sweetly. "I'm just done fighting you. I realized there's no way to change my situation. I figure that if I play nice than maybe you'll be a little nicer to," she said avoiding eye contact. She was leaning her head on her hand and with her other hand she was using her fingers to 'walk' up Sesshoumaru's chest. "Especially during bed time… if you know what I mean. I mean it's only been a couple of days and the negative feelings are already driving me insane… so… this seemed like a better way for me."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Whatever you do isn't of consequence to me. Whether you love me or hate me I don't care."

Kagome smiled in response. "I'll do whatever you say. So will you take this bracelet off," she lifted her arm.

"Ride me," he said simply.

"What," she asked horrified.

"Do it and I'll take off the bracelet."

Kagome shifted her eyes and gulped nervously. "Uhm okay," she said meekly and sat up. Kagome moved the blanket off of them both and awkwardly maneuvered herself over Sesshoumaru. She had both hands resting on Sesshoumaru's chest; she looked into his eyes looking for approval.

She then slowly lowered herself on top of him and winced. As she slid all the way down his length she let out a soft moan which made Sesshoumaru's manhood twitch from inside her. She started to even more awkwardly move on top of Sesshoumaru, which made him smile. Kagome widened her eyes and felt her face turn red.

Sesshoumaru gripped Kagome's hips and moved her at a rhythmic steady pace. "Like this."

Kagome's face flushed as she moaned in pleasure. Her hair moved wildly around her face and her eyes were now shut. Kagome gasped when she felt Sesshoumaru move forward. She was now laying on her back while Sesshoumaru pounded into her, on his knees with her hips angled upwards.

His claws were digging into her hips which was hurting Kagome, but she ignored it. She started to grind her hips against him in time with each thrust.

"Se – shou – maru," she breathed out between moans.

He started to mercilessly slam into her at a faster pace which brought Kagome over the edge. She screamed out her orgasm as Sesshoumaru emptied himself and thoroughly coated her inside walls.

Sesshoumaru took off Kagomes bracelet and got off the bed.

Kagome got off the bed and rubbed her wrist. "Can I take a shower," she asked.

"You may join me," he said. The two of them showered together in relative silence. She used his shampoo to wash her hair. As she lifted her arms to massage the shampoo into her hair, Sesshoumaru snaked an arm around her from behind and lightly grazed the inside of her neck with his fangs which caused her to shudder.

"What will you do Kagome," he said lowly. He nipped and kissed at her neck and he now had a hand gently caressing the underside of her breast with his claws. "I would like nothing more but to use you until there's nothing left but your battered soul and then dispose of you. However, my beast would like nothing more but to keep you," he gently caressed her skin with his lips and then sank his teeth into her shoulder. Kagome screamed out and tears streamed down her face. She was now shaking and Sesshoumaru was smiling as his teeth were puncturing her. He slowly slid them out and licked the wound. "Now the world will know you are this Sesshoumaru's whore. Your sweet bitch act won't change your situation any. Perhaps you should've thought of the consequences before pissing off the most powerful being in the world."

"You pretentious, cynical, ass," she said through tears and water with a hand around the wound. She turned to face him. She started to hit him on his chest and the shower water splashed off of him with each attack. "What did you do to me," she screamed, referring to the light burning sensation in her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's beast was whining, urging him to soothe her. Against his will, he found that his beast was quite fond of her since day one. He, however, hated her existence. He silenced his beast and reprimanded him for surfacing.

He sternly wrapped a clawed hand around Kagome's neck – eyeing the two puncture marks. "Marked you. Now everyone that comes across you will know you were used be me. However, it's only temporary."

"I actually," she said cynically. "I actually feel sorry for you."

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and turned the water off from behind her. He opened the shower door, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. "I wasn't aware you were so comical. You should worry about feeling sorry for yourself."

Sesshoumaru left the bathroom. Tears fell from Kagome's face as she remembered Sesshoumaru's words, '_… my beast would like nothing more but to keep you'. _She refused to be kept by that bastard forever. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru's mirror. She eyed the mark on her neck and rubbed it. There was a light pulsating burning sensation.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She left Sesshoumaru's bathroom to search for her clothes.

"Your clothes are in the wash," Sesshoumaru stated. He was pulling a pair of pants on and was shirtless. He walked over to her with his towel. "Dry your hair," he said dropping the towel on her head.

She tossed the towel on the ground. "I rather not dry my hair with something your wet nakedness was all over."

"Suit yourself," he dismissed. "I see you grew tired of your little act." Sesshoumaru grabbed a shirt and a pair of his boxers and tossed them to Kagome which she caught. "Wear that until your clothes are washed."

She turned to change in the bathroom.

"Dress here," he said.

Kagome stopped and then reluctantly walked over to the bed. She slowly took the towel off and put it on the bed and got dressed.

Sesshoumaru left his shirt unbuttoned and started to button his cufflinks.

"You're the reason Bankotsu broke up with me," Kagome said as a statement rather than a question.

In response all Sesshoumaru did was half smiled.

"He was a good guy; I loved him," she said.

"And now he's gone and out of your life forever," he said harshly. "Mention him again and I might be inspired to rip out his spleen and then hand it to him with a smile so kind that he would think we were to become business partners."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "Who says things like that? In fact, who even thinks of things like that?"

"Now until you clothes are finished; entertain me," he said while taking a seat on a chair, ignoring her questions.

"Excuse me," she asked.

"Entertain me; enthrall me; do a funny dance and tell a joke," Sesshoumaru answered straight-faced and serious. He watched her stand there, unmoving with a confused expression. "I am waiting."

"Okay fine then," she said standing there defiantly. "There once was a man named Sesshoumaru. Who stunk worse than smelly fresh poo. I kicked him in the face and then sprayed him with mace. And we all laughed a hilly da do."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head the smallest fraction to the side, grudgingly amused, though his tone revealed anything but. "Hilarious."

"I tried," she replied. "How long will my clothes take?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "An hour or so."

Kagome's face scrunched up in dissatisfaction. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"No," he answered.

Kagome winced and her hand shot up to her wound. "It burns," she complained.

"Plead with me to make it better and I will," Sesshoumaru watched her stand there defiant and silent. "It won't get better without my help."

"You lie like a rug," she dramatically accused. Kagome grew tired and sat down on the side of Sesshoumaru's bed. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths hoping to wait out the burning pain in her neck. "Why is it hurting," she breathed out.

"Marks like these just do," he said. "Although painful for you, it benefits me. It both punishes you and guarantees you frequently coming to me."

"How do you make it stop hurting," she asked wavering.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Just get closer to you."

"Really, that's it?"

"Essentially."

"Okay, well, please make it better," Kagome asked.

"Along with your apologies," Sesshoumaru said getting up. "We'll work on your pleading another time."

Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome and leaned into the curve of her neck. "Better," he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly – relieved that the pain was ebbing away.

"Good," Sesshoumaru said. He lay on his back and placed his hands behind his head.

Kagome turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru real quick but then turned back around and stared straight back ahead. "How's Inuyasha doing," she asked after a moment of silence.

"Why would I know," he questioned.

"Because he's your brother," she said stating the obvious.

"Doesn't mean I like him," Sesshoumaru straightforwardly said.

Kagome laughed. "You don't like anyone Sesshoumaru."`

"That," Sesshoumaru said with a momentary pause. "Is not true."

"Oh really," she turned her head to look at him. "Enlighten me; who do you like?"

"Myself, obviously," he said.

Kagome gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?

"Of course, what's not to like," Sesshoumaru said with his eyes closed.

"I can name a few things for you if you'd like," she said with a teasing tone.

"This coming from a person who is making friendly conversation when just very recently you were vowing I would one day regret everything," Sesshoumaru mused. "Seems Inuyasha was right… for once," he then thought for a moment. "In his entire pathetic life."

"Right about what," she asked curiously.

"Out of extreme boredom and curiosity I once asked him to describe your personality while eating dinner at my fathers' residence," he started off.

"What did he say," she eyed him cautiously.

Sesshoumaru thought back to Inuyasha's response.

_'The wench is a class A nagger,' he said with a mouth full of food, while pointing with his fork. 'She'll nag ya to death. But usually it's for your own good. She can forgive anything. Even when she thinks that she'll never forgive something or whatever, she usually always does in time. In fact, you'd have to be Hitler for her not to forgive you. And the only reason she's so forgiving is because she's so freakin' forgetful she usually forgets why she's mad in the first place. Actually, to make this short,' he put his fork down and looked Sesshoumaru dead in his eyes. 'She is the exact opposite of your evil maniacal ass.'_

"He said you were a nagging, forgiving, forgetful wench," he answered.

"Really? That's it? He usually rambles," Kagome said. "Lord knows he would go on for hours when he talked about you."

"Oh? When was this and what did the half – breed say?"

"Uhm… maybe a couple weeks after that business party," she answered. "And he didn't say much."

"What didn't he say much of," Sesshoumaru pressed.

Kagome shrugged. "In short, he pretty much just said that you were an evil bastard ice prince who had an icicle permanently shoved up your ass."

Kagome chuckled lightly when she heard Sesshoumaru's low growl. "Don't go flying to England to kill him."

"I don't know; I have extremely capable lawyers," he said thoughtfully.

Kagome laughed. "You're actually funny."

Sesshoumaru continue to lay there, on his back with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. "I'm being extremely serious."

"Liar," Kagome scoffed. "I doubt that even you could kill your own brother."

"I don't lie Kagome. Lies are for those who are too weak and pathetic to handle the truth. I am neither weak nor pathetic."

"Of course not," she said sarcastically. "You are the great strong Sesshoumaru."

A knock interrupted the two of them and a short haired petite maid came in. "Your clothes are done milord," she announced and then put them on the side table by the door. She bowed and then left.

Kagome got up and picked her clothes up. "I guess I'll change and leave."

"You do that," he said not making a move.

Sesshoumaru decided he didn't want to get up to leave for the office. He decided that he would lay in his bed until Kagome's scent significantly faded from his bedroom.

_"Must throw Inuyasha out office window," _Sesshoumaru said making a mental note.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and a female friend sat across from each other drinking tea at a coffee shop. Kagome had left Sesshoumaru's house a few hours back and was spending time with her friend Sango.

"You and Sesshoumaru, huh" Sango said while taking a sip of tea. "I don't even know how to respond to that."

Kagome's eyes widened as she spoke. "I know."

"He's such a drama queen. All this because of some spilt wine," Sango raved on. "What a big baby! God forbid that he accidently tripped and fell! He might just rip the entire pavement to pieces. Crybaby."

Kagome laughed. "Oh Sango you're so funny. But I wouldn't let him hear you say all that," she pushed some hair behind her ear. "He might do something like rip out your tongue and then watch you choke on your own blood while eating a bag of cheetos."

"Actually," a smooth voice from behind her said. "I would more prefer potato chips."

Kagome turned around and then very dramatically yelled, "Ah" before turning around and burying her face in her arms. She composed herself and turned to look back up to him.

"Sesshoumaru, are you stalking me," Kagome calmly asked. Sango stayed silent and watched the two of them.

"No, you just happened to choose a coffee shop that is one block away from my companies building," Sesshoumaru stated. "Also, if I wanted to see you – I wouldn't have to stalk you. I would simply pick up my phone, call you, and you would immediately come running to wherever I was."

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. "I have a meeting. See you tonight Kagome."

Kagome placed her forehead on the coffee table. "I hate my life."

Sango nervously looked around. "Um Kagome," she said. "People are talking about you. And the women are giving you the nastiest looks."

Kagome turned her head to each side before looking face down once again. "I don't care. If I'm lucky they'll maul me."

Sango laughed at her depressed friend. "Let's look at the bright sides."

Kagome got up and gave her friend an incredulous look. "What bright side?"

"Well, for one, he's damn good looking," Sango said.

"And," Kagome said.

"And," Sango said not being able to something right away. "You will never find someone like him," she said slowly.

"Real nice Sango," she looked at her with a disapproving look. "Real nice."

"Okay I'm sorry," she gave her friend a defeated look. "He's blackmailing you to sleep with him… there's not many bright sides to that."

"Wait, okay," Sango piped up. "Is the sex good? It has to be good with someone like him."

"Eh it's kinda painful actually," she said thoughtfully. "But I guess it's not that bad."

Sango's face fell. "Oh." She then cheered up again. "Bragging rights."

"Huh," Kagome gave her a confused look.

"How many people can say that they were pursued by Sesshoumaru Takahashi," Sango said prideful. "Not many," she answered her own question. "Aaaaaand, he has those account things everywhere. You can probably charge things to his name and then laugh about it."

"You think so," Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged. "Maybe."

Kagome stood up and smoothed out her skirt and walked to the front counter.

"Hi," she greeted the cashier. "You saw me and my boyfriend Sesshoumaru together right?"

"Uh, yes ma' am I did," she replied quickly.

"Well you see," Kagome started off uneasy. "Me and my friend forgot our wallets and I was wondering if you could just charge it to Sesshoumaru's tab."

"Uh yeah sure, he has one for when he has his assistant pick up his coffee," the cashier explained.

"Oh awesome," Kagome piped up. She turned to her friend and mouthed the words "It worked" to Sango. "Actually, my friend," she pointed to Sango. "Is with child. She actually wants one of every food item on your menu. Can you charge that to his tab also."

The cashier gave her an uneasy look.

"Please," she pleaded. "It would mean so much to us."

"Well okay. I'll bring it to your table when everything is bagged up and ready."

"Oh okay. Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed and then walked over to Sango.

"I am not with child, Kagome," Sango chided her friend.

"So? The people that work here don't know that."

The two of them laughed and casually chatted until they got their things from the cashier. They hopped into Sango's car and drove over to her house.

"What exactly are we going to do with all this food," Sango asked as they walked through the front door.

"Eat it, duh."

"So you mean to tell me, you want to sit here, eat all this food, and allow our bodies to consume all these fats and sugars?" Sango asked her incredulously.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Okay, let's do this," she said with a comically serious expression. "I'll call over Miroku to join us."

"Bring it on," Kagome eyed a giant chocolate chip muffin

* * *

Sesshoumaru patiently waited at his desk for an employee to come in. When he came he was given a less than satisfactory greeting.

"What the hell do you want," the man with dark brown hair in a low ponytail said.

"You're being transferred to our branch in New York. Prepare to leave by the end of the month. And I'll ignore your sudden burst of insolence," Sesshoumaru said.

The man scoffed. "Do you think I don't know what you're doing? Getting rid of me doesn't make Kagome yours. She will never belong to you."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the man in front of him. "Bankotsu, she's already mine. Now leave."

"I know Kagome, and I can assure you that the moment she can, she will run away from you and run to anyone else," Bankotsu said leaving an irritated Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more but to gut and murder Bankotsu. He almost considered getting his lawyers on the phone but then decided that he'll settle for making sure he has a miserable time in New York.

He sat there growing even angrier over time. He thought about what he said about Kagome leaving. He then angrily called Kagome and told her to be on her way over to his house immediately. He hung up the phone and then left.

* * *

"Stupid. Inconsiderate. Asshole." Kagome said as she stomped on each individual stair leading to his door.

She got an angry abrupt phone call from Sesshoumaru demanding that she come over. Before she could even knock on the door, Sesshoumaru had come up behind her and opened it, letting them both in.

"What's with the sour faced pickle eater look?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her like she grew a second head. He noticed strong scents on her – one of them being male.

"Who were you with," he demanded to know.

"Friends."

He narrowed his eyes and then when upstairs. Kagome awkwardly stood there before following after him.

Sesshoumaru then quickly turned around and pulled Kagome for a fierce kiss. Kagome tried to push him off and object but she found that he was no budging. "You're mine," he huskily said.

"What are you talking about," she pushed him again and this time he let go. She roughly wiped her lips with her arm. "I am not yours!"

"Really," he shoved her against the wall by her neck. "You belong to me and only me," he said as a threat.

"What is wrong with you," she gasped. "Last I checked I was some expendable toy that will be thrown away. Or are you stupid and forgot?"

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip. "You will speak to me with respect," he growled out.

"Respect," she shouted in a questioning tone. "Respect isn't just handed on a silver platter you idiot. You have to earn it."

Sesshoumaru seriously considered throttling her but released her instead. "Respect from those beneath me is my birthright."

"HA!" Kagome exclaimed loudly. "The only thing your birth brought to this world is an asshole with infinite arrogance."

Sesshoumaru took a step back and took in her appearance. He could see the anger seething from Kagome. He cynically smirked at her appearance. "I forgot to tell you. Bankotsu is being transferred to America."

Kagome gave him a disbelieving look. "What?"

"Yes, he's being transferred within a few weeks and I believe he's taking his secretary with him."

"You are a real asshole," Kagome said through clenched teeth. "Are you so lonely where you have nothing in your life but to steal the happiness of other people?"

Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed with this altercation between the two of them.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru," she said his name like it was a disgusting fungus. "Do you even know what happiness is? You don't, do you? Someone as pernicious as you could probably never understand it."

Sesshoumaru still remained outwardly calm to Kagome. "What do you know of it," his words were dripping with a slight contempt.

"I know that until I met you, I experienced it most days."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what this twinge in his heart was. He also didn't know why he was experiencing this twinge. However he did know that he did not like it. Why should he care whether or not she was happy with him or not?

Sesshoumaru scoffed at her. "You really are a stupid female. How you could be happier with a pathetic human than with one such as me, is laughable."

Kagome angrily narrowed her eyes at him before shouting. "Because I loved him! And I will never love and never belong to you!"

Sesshoumaru growled and roughly kissed her. He explored her mouth and bruised her lips. He pulled back to look at her, lust and anger both apparent in his eyes. In return, Kagome glared daggers into his eyes which actually amused him.

"I'll make you take back your words," Sesshoumaru said ripping her clothes off, leaving her in her undergarments. He leaned in to kiss her again, but Kagome spitefully turned her head to avoid it. Sesshoumaru growled at her action and then forcefully grabbed her chin to turn her face to him and kissed her again

He started to back Kagome up to his bed. He leaned her down on the bed and hastily tore off her bra and panties. Without breaking their kiss he roughly drove his fingers inside of her which caused her to scream into his mouth. He broke their kiss and watched her face as he roughly pumped his fingers in and out of her. He relished looking into her half-lidded eyes; pain and lust both illustrated by her facial features.

Sesshoumaru then abruptly removed his fingers. He pulled Kagome up and then pushed back to lay in the middle of the bed and removed his clothing. He settled in between Kagome's legs and positioned himself at her entrance. "Not even fighting me anymore, Kagome?"

"It'll be over soon enough."

"Hn," he replied and then thrust into Kagome. He started off at a steady pace.

Kagome focused on the sounds of her own breathy moans, the slapping of skin, and the wet sounds from between her legs. She focused on these things as a time keeper until this was all over.

But then Sesshoumaru sat up on his knees and angled Kagome's hips up. His next thrust was so rough and deep, Kagome lost her focus and cried out.

She felt her orgasm building up, and as if by some sick punishment, Sesshoumaru slowed down his pace. Kagome whimpered in protest which formed a very condescending smirk upon Sesshoumaru's face.

He continued to speed up his thrusts, only to slow them down when he felt Kagome near her orgasm. Sesshoumaru deciding he wanted to switch positions turned Kagome onto her hands and knees.

Once again Kagome felt her orgasm nearing. Feeling that Sesshoumaru was already slowing his pace, she softly pleaded with him. "P-please," she panted.

"Please what," he asked.

Kagome was silent except for her gasps and moans.

Sesshoumaru thrust his entire length deep inside of her and stopped. "Please what, Kagome?"

Kagome whimpered, breathing heavily. "Please," she said breathless. She could feel all of him. She could feel him deep inside of her, filling her; stretching her. "Please don't stop."

He slowly started to move inside her again. He moved faster and harder, enjoying the sounds her mouth created. When he felt her walls constrict around him – signifying her oncoming orgasm – he picked up his speed and gripped her hips tighter to slam her back onto him.

Kagome's orgasm came and completely shattered her. She felt used up, tired, and drained of all her energy. Sesshoumaru continued to pump in and out of her, even as her head started to fall down and she felt she was slipping away from her conscious state.

Sesshoumaru sensed this and then grabbed a fistful of Kagome's hair and pulled her so she was also on her knees with her back on his chest.

"Don't fall asleep. We won't be done until you admit who you belong to," Sesshoumaru breathed into her ear.

And then he continued his ruthless assault without the intention of stopping until he heard what he desired to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome sleep in his bed. It was an hour before sunrise and she had finally said the 4 words he wanted to hear.

_She felt her resolve completely diminish. She was gripping the sheet in front of her and she had long felt her knees grow tired and sore. A light sheen of sweat covered her entire body, which also caused strands of hair stick to her face. _

_"You," she breathed out. "I belong to you," she complied between breathy moans. _

Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru was more annoyed then pleased. He had thought she would give in hours before. She was more stubborn than he originally gave her credit for. Or perhaps she was simply stupid. He had fucked her ruthlessly making her scream and cry for hours. He fucked her until her voice was hoarse and he was pretty certain that her lungs had to be burning. He had pulled her hair, roughly pierced his claws into her skin, and repeatedly bit the flesh by her clavicle to keep her awake and alert.

He acknowledged her appearance once more – arrogance apparent on his face – before leaving the bed to take a shower.

As Sesshoumaru rinsed the evidence of recent sex and Kagome's sweat from his body he thought of the number of times she had refused to comply with his wishes.

_Kagome threw daggers at Sesshoumaru with her best death glare as he continuously thrust into her from atop. Her skin was flushed and clammy – and her breathing was ragged and shallow. _

_Sesshoumaru met her glare with a questioning brow. He then smirked arrogantly at her and her stubbornness. He pulled out all the way until the tip and slammed himself to the hilt deep inside her which caused something between a scream and gasp to come from her throat. _

_"Accept it little miko," Sesshoumaru said callously. "This," he pulled out to the tip again. "Is what you are now good for." He thrust into her and tears sprang into Kagome's eyes. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes ignoring him. He pulled her to face him by her hair and notice the fire still burning in her eyes. "And. I. Fucking. Own. You." He said with each word her pounded into her harder than before. _

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his reminiscing when he heard something for his bedroom. He smirked and then left the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

"Leaving without saying goodbye," he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Kagome unsteadily stood with a hand on the bed wrapped in a bed sheet. He walked over, in front of her. "Go back to bed, you're still tired."

"As if you care," she said hoarsely avoiding his eye contact. She attempted to push past him, but her legs were not having it. She started to fall but Sesshoumaru caught her by her arm and roughly pulled her up and put her on the bed.

Kagome jerked her arm out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and reluctantly lay back down. Not because he said to though… but because she was too tired to put up a fight. She drifted off, her last conscious thought being the memory of red seeping into the whites of Sesshoumaru's eyes hours before. She wondered if she had even really seen it, since it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

Sesshoumaru left Kagome to sleep. He went to the office and looked over a new business proposal. It was about a possible merger with Naraku Onigumo. He looked it over and then discarded it deciding it didn't benefit him in any way.

Sesshoumaru caught a whiff of something utterly disgusting and vile. He picked up his phone and buzzed his secretary.

"Have my lawyers ready and on call," he said into the phone before hanging up. He then sat at his desk and waited for the disgrace to arrive.

Sesshoumaru's office door flew open and hit the wall, breaking it from the top hinge.

"What a surprise," he said bored.

"You sick, disgusting bastard!"

"It's nice to see you as well Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said passively while leaning into his hand.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and remembered his window.

Inuyasha started to storm over towards Sesshoumaru. "Heard from Miroku what you was doin' with Kagome. And I'll kill you."

"How endearing. You flew all the way from England for an empty threat on behalf of a girl who isn't your mate," he said incredulously.

"You're a sick, twisted, good for nothing bastard," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru stood and looked down at a shorter Inuyasha. He then turned from Inuyasha and looked out his window. He noted the number of people walking the streets. He also noted where they were and estimated where they would be.

"Oi, I'm talking to you," Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and went to desk to call his secretary again.

"Have a new window put in my office. And bill it to Inuyasha's account," he said into the phone and then hung up.

"I ain't buying you a new window you dumb -,"

Sesshoumaru effortlessly grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and threw him out of the window.

As he listened to Inuyasha scream like a bitch he mentally checked off 'throw Inuyasha out window'.

Bystanders were looking at a motionless Inuyasha lying face down on the concrete. Some were taking pictures, other were calling the police, all of them were in shock at what happened. There was a twitch in Inuyasha's ears and fingers.

He eventually got up and dusted himself off. He then looked up to Sesshoumaru's office and threw an angry fist up. "Who the hell do ya think you are? I swear I'll kill you for this and for Kagome you evil bastard!"

A brick with a note taped to it flew out of Sesshoumaru's window and onto Inuyasha's head, causing a very large bump.

"What the fucking hell?!"

Inuyasha tore off the piece of paper and read it.

_"Little brother,_

_To answer your first question, I will kindly tell you who I think I am since you have obviously forgotten. I think I am Sesshoumaru – your superior, alpha, older brother, and bane of you existence for I will one day kill you._

_ Bane – cause of harm, ruin, or death._

_And in regards to your declaration of you killing me… I reply with…_

_Ha!_

_Forever your superior,_

_S_

Sesshoumaru looked down at his annoying half-brother with smug satisfaction. He watched Inuyasha rip up the note and dramatically stomp on it as a mother rushed her young child passed him.

He glanced up at the clock and decided to go and see if Kagome was still asleep.

* * *

Kagome groggily woke up. Still half asleep she turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru standing by the window. She looked at him, 'so regal; so proud,' she thought to herself. Perhaps it was her not completely conscious state but as she watched him and took in his ethereal appearance she thought that the angels in heaven had to be jealous. 'How perfect,' she thought.

He turned and looked straight into her eyes. She didn't blink nor flinch, instead she looked as if she was searching for something. He smiled lightly and for a small, insignificant, fleeting moment one thought came to her mind.

'Maybe,' she thought to herself.

"You're awake," Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome blinked once and stared at Sesshoumaru – still not fully awake. She thought back to what happened and what brought her here. She continued to stare blankly. As far as Kagome was concerned she had to choose between two options. She could smile sweetly and play nice. Or she could scowl. Smile… or Scowl? Scowl… or smile? The words – the choices - were being repeated over and over in her head like a mantra until she eventually decided.

She scowled.

"I came home for break to see if you were well; instead I see an unpleasant scowl," Sesshoumaru stated. "So let me guess. You want an apology?"

Kagome remained lying down; unmoving. "No, apologies don't fix anything; they only make it easier for the guilty to sleep at night."

Kagome slowly sat up and held the blanket to her chest. She looked around for her clothes and saw them on the table by the door. Removing the blanket she got up and walked over to put her clothes on. Sesshoumaru watched her put her clothes on with her back to him.

"I want to be a good person," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to continue but she didn't. "Aren't you?" he questioned in spite of his better judgment.

"No, I used to be. Now I'm not so sure," Kagome said with her back still facing him. "I used to have the common sense to know not to hurt someone when they hurt you. I used to believe in forgiveness."

"And now?"

"And now," Kagome said thoughtfully. "Now I'm not too sure." Kagome turned and sat down on the table. "You know what I realized Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "What's that?"

"I don't think I hate you for threatening the well-being of my family. Or for the horrible sex,"

Kagome said looking at her swinging legs.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "I doubt you found it horrible."

Kagome shrugged. "I have nothing to compare it to, it could very well be horrible," she dismissed. "Anywho, I hate you for your time. Your infinite never ending time."

Sesshoumaru walked over to his bed and lay in the middle of it with his hands behind his head. "Sounds like jealousy to me."

"You have countless tomorrows to make up for your millions of yesterdays. You can afford to wait; you can afford to make mistakes because for you, there will always be a tomorrow. You probably have so much time that you can swim in it, bathe in it even. Hell, you could afford to let it slide like sand through your fingers. But for me, all I have is right now. And right now, I figured out how to pay you back."

"Is that so," Sesshoumaru questioned, staring at his ceiling.

"Yep," she hopped off his table. "You'll see; you'll fall from your pedestal soon enough."

"The strong never fall," he said confidently.

"It must really suck Sesshoumaru. I get it though. Your beast wants me – a weak human. And you detest me because of it. You don't want me but your inner demon does. How confusing that must be for you. Anywho, you think about that for a while. I'm going home. Goodbye Sesshoumaru."

Kagome left his bedroom and his house. She waved down a cab and stepped inside.

"Where you headed to miss," the middle aged cab driver asked.

"The train station please," Kagome answered. She then pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey," she said. "I'll explain later but I need you to do something for me... My bank information is in a shoe box under my bed… Can you take out all my savings, put it under your name and let me have it?... Thanks and mail it to your cousins house; that's where I'm headed. I'll call and explain everything when I get there. Don't tell anyone… Oh and uh, I think I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ehhh I might redo this chapter... I don't know if I like it. I already wrote later chapters and it would seem that I am having a wee bit of trouble with connecting the beginning to the later on chapters... Perhaps I should've just stayed on track and written it in order... darn... lol**

* * *

Sango was sitting on her couch with her phone in hand, in complete and utter shock with a mild taste of disgust. Her friend was pregnant and apparently on the run.

How long until Sesshoumaru found out she wondered. Of course she would help her get things set up and convince her cousin of moving out. Her family was wealthy, he could afford to give up his two bedroom at no cost.

"You really got yourself into it this time," Sango said aloud.

* * *

Kagome sat on a boarded train. She had nothing but the clothes on her back and the contents of her purse. Which included, $776 from her now cut up debit card, a chap stick, two pens, her id, and a half eaten granola bar. She was careful not to use her card to buy the ticket; she didn't want to leave any proof of her going MIA. She leaned her head back into her seat, shut her eyes and let out a breath. She was thankful that there were some benefits to being a miko. She could sense a small life growing inside her; a life that had a little youkai emitting from it. Fortunately for her, her reiki had wrapped itself around it so Sesshoumaru wasn't able to detect it.

"What do I do. What do I do," she whispered repeatedly to herself. "What do I do; what do I do?"

An elderly woman sat across from her on the train. "Breaks my heart to see such a young and pretty girl look so lost. Now you tell me what's wrong."

Kagome blew out a long breath before looking at the woman. She smiled weakly. ""I'm pregnant and I just left the dad. I'm debating on keeping it or aborting it."

"Ah," the woman said. "Well, choose the option that will cause the least regrets. I'm an old woman, so I can say this with experience… You don't want to grow to be my age and find it's too late to fix your regrets."

Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I'm scared. I have a couple thousand in savings and that's it. How can I afford to have a baby?" Tears were fighting their way out.

"If you keep the baby, you'll figure it out," the old woman said. "If you don't, then well you don't have to worry about it. Why did you leave in the first place?"

Kagome – once again – let out an exasperated sigh. "To hurt him. He doesn't admit it but in his own twisted way, I know he likes me. And if I'm not around, it'll hurt him. I don't want to destroy him like he would like to think he wanted to do with me. No, I just want to leave him a little broken."

The old women frowned. "But to keep him from his child is too cruel, don't you think?"

"What he doesn't know won't affect him and besides he was crueler. You want to know what the worse part of it all is?" Kagome paused. "Maybe, if under different circumstances, I could've liked him maybe even fall in love with him. I fall in love everyday with so many different things – so it would only be a matter of time."

There was a brief silence as the woman was taking it in.

"I just," Kagome started. "It's just if he wanted to talk to me, why not just be kind about it? Why be so manipulative? Why be so mean?"

The elderly woman slowly shook her head. "Questions never asked can never be answered."

Kagome turned her head and looked out the window. "Touche."

She stared bleakly out the window and gazed at the clouds. She wondered if Sesshoumaru noticed she was missing; she wondered if he would try to find her and if he would. She still had hours to go before reaching the city of Nagoya. He had all the power and resources in the world and she had nothing. However in the deepest parts of her heart, she knew that he wouldn't win.

Full of resolve and determination, Kagome closed her eyes and dreamed of happier things.

_A toddler with tears in his eyes buried his head in Kagome's chest. "I'm scared mommy. I don't want the monsters to get me."_

_Kagome tightly held the child close to her and smiled. "It's okay. Mommy is here. There are no monsters."_

_"And if you're ever scared, just close your eyes and by the time you open them, I would have defeated all your foes and fears."_

_The boy sniffled one last time and smiled. "I love you."_

_"I love you to, Taisho."_

*Now reaching Nagoya. Please be prepared to stop and thank you for riding with Tokyo Station*

Kagome awoke to the overhead speaker.

She took a deep breath, stood up, and took the first step to her new life. But before taking another step she paused and turned to the old woman.

"I think I might keep the baby," she said and then walked away.

The old woman smiled and slowly transformed into a beautiful young woman. A red haired demon came and stood beside her.

"The hard part is over," she said. "Now we must wait and assure the baby is born and we will be done."

The demon stared straight ahead at Kagome's back. "Why risk the negative outcome? I say kill her now."

She scoffed. "And that's why you're an idiot. The prophecy says that this baby has to be born to ensure peace between races."

"The prophecy also says that there is a chance of this baby being swayed and being the downfall of not only demons but humans as well. The baby who is going to surpass both his mother and father; the strongest demon and miko known. Midoriko, there is a bigger risk than a gain here."

"We'll see," she says with a smile. "We must go back to the other world. We'll watch them from there."

The couple slowly faded in the air, still bickering.

As Kagome walked across the train platform she was surprised to see Sango's cousin already there waiting for her. He smiled and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Kaggy! Sango called and gave me a heads up."

Kagome smiled and hugged him back. "It's so good to see you Haruma!"

He grabbed her suitcase and rolled it beside him. "Come on, I have a car waiting."

Kagome followed.

"Can't believe little Kagome is pregnant. Crazy stuff."

"Yeah, I know."

When the two of them got to the car, Haruma put her suitcase in the back and then they drove off.

"So, we have a family doctor that's going to take care of you. He's a close family friend so he's got you completely covered until the baby is born and up to his first birthday. Sango threatened me saying that if I don't give you everything you need, she'll kill me by strangling me with my own intestines, so I've set you with a three bedroom house in a good neighborhood."

"Oh my gosh, you don't have to do all that. I can't possibly…"

"Stop," he interrupted her. "I want you to listen."

Kagome didn't say another word.

"Your medical bills are covered until the baby is born. And you baby is covered until its first birthday. You have a good place to live without any worry about rent or utilities or any other bills for that matter. Be grateful that you have such a good start. I'll have a job opening for you after the babys first birthday with daycare. And I'm even loaning out one of my cars to you."

Kagome stared completely dumbstruck. How could she be so lucky?

"I'm no saint Kagome. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't bat a lash. But I know what you did for Kohaku, so it's the least I can do. Consider yourself lucky. If it weren't for you saving his life, I wouldn't be saving yours." He turned his head for a moment and smiled.

Kagome thought back to what he was talking about. Kohaku's always been sick. And a few years ago he needed a kidney transplant. For some reason she turned out to be a match even though his closest family members weren't; so, she gave him a kidney.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"There is one condition though," he said smugly. "I demand to be Godfather."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah sure."

The rest of car ride was full of reminiscing and laughs.

When he dropped her off at her new house, she thanked him and went inside. He told her that he lived a few blocks down if she ever needed anything. She looked around and saw that it was already furnished and stocked with food and other household items. One of the rooms was already set up as a nursery with the theme being a very neutral yellow and animal prints.

Sango and Haruma really got things done fast.

Kagome pulled out a cell phone Haruma gave her and called Sango.

"Oh my gosh you didn't have to do all of this," Kagome said when she answered.

"Uh yeah, I did," Sango said. "I just hope my stupid cousin got everything right. I told him everything needed to be done before you got there but he was all like 'wahhh it's only a few hours; it's impossible. Wah wah. Cry cry. Whine whine; I'm a big baby named Haruma'."

Kagome laughed. "Everything's perfect and unbelievable."

"But seriously Kagome. Don't call anymore," she said in a serious tone. "Don't call anyone. Sesshoumaru apparently already caught wind of your leaving and he's already started to ask around. I love you and I hope everything works out for you. Haruma knows not to mention to anyone about you but you can't keep in contact."

Kagome's eyes started to tear up. "I'll miss you," she said with a shaky voice.

"We'll talk again. We just gotta wait," she reassured. "I'm hanging up now."

"Thank you for everything," Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Sango," Kagome hung up her phone and laid down on the couch.

She placed a hand on her flat stomach and stared up at the ceiling. "Game over Sesshoumaru," she said with determination. "I win."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome adjusted to her new life rather quickly. She made friends with her neighbors who are wolf demons, Kouga and Ayame Ookami. Ayame was also pregnant with their first child. She learned a few things from the two of them. Like apparently demons can control who they impregnate unless they lose control of their demon.

She assumed that the split second Sesshoumaru's eyes seeped red was him losing control.

Although the mark Sesshoumaru had long since faded, every now and again it would burn like crazy. She was told by Ayame that it would fade by itself but it was the unborn pups' way of wanting his father around. Even in the womb he can sense that he's not there. She also said that it would continue to do so for a while if she doesn't placate the baby and go to the father.

Kagome of course refused and decided to just wait it out.

But sometimes, when it was late at night and she couldn't fall asleep, she would think about Sesshoumaru and wonder how he was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was standing by his office window with his hand up against it balled up into a fist. It's been weeks and he couldn't find her. He wondered how she could have disappeared.

Growing even more frustrated he let out a growl. There was a knock on his office door that demanded his attention. He knew who it was, and she would give him his answers.

"Come in," he said turning around, composing himself.

The door opened and a very angry woman stomped in.

"How dare you have your little slave monkeys come to my house and drag me here!" she screamed.

"Sango," he acknowledged. "I don't have time for your whining. Tell me where Kagome is."

"Ha! I wish I could cause then that would mean I would know where she was!"

"You're lying," he accused. "Tell me where the miko is."

"I'd chew on broken glass first," she said.

"She belongs to me," he said rather calmly. "I find that I am worried about her well-being. So tell me where she is," he said hoping to convince her.

"Kagome is a good girl," Sango said. "She's something you'll never understand. Which is probably why you wanted her in the first place? She fed your ego; stroked your vanity maybe. Or maybe, you just wanted something to taint and stain. You're not worried about her. You're just worried that you'll no longer have anyone to spread your evil on," she said full of hate.

"Make no mistake slayer," Sesshoumaru said with contempt. "I'll burn this entire country down if it means finding her and when I do, I'll be sure to give credit to you when she's chained to a plank in a basement alone."

* * *

Time was passing by effortlessly. Life continued. New friends, new home, were only new the first day. Now it's routine it's known. A car ride turned into a train ride. Hours turned to days; days to weeks. And now it has been months. Months passed, it was all routine. Nothing special. Nothing extraordinary. Nothing worth mentioning. For Kagome, she was moving on.

"So how are you feeling, Ms. Higurashi," an OB/GYN who specializes in demon pregnancy asked.

"Pretty good," Kagome smiled. "Except I woke up this morning and saw that I can no longer see my feet."

The doctor laughed. "It'll happen," she looked at her clipboard and wrote something down. When she was done she was put it down and put latex gloves on. "Okay now I'm just going to take a little peak, so I need you to lay back and place your feet on the stir-ups."

Kagome complied. "Do you think he'll take more after his demon side or my side?"

The doctor was preparing for a vaginal ultrasound. "Typically the pup would take after the demon side more. However, for you it's a little different."

"Because I'm a miko?"

"No," she inserted the ultrasound. "I've said before that you have one unique baby. From the first appointment I could sense a strong aura. This baby – your son – is going to be pretty strong on both sides."

"I've never seen a baby like yours," she said while looking at the screen. "But my guess is, when he's born he'll be like most babies. But when the time comes, he'll surprise everyone."

Kagome smiled. "It's crazy. I know I shouldn't say it but I wasn't sure if I would love this baby. But I do. The moment I heard his heartbeat, I fell in love with him."

"Okay, everything looks really good," she said pulling out. "Now you can go ahead and sit up. It's about that time we start talking about what's going to happen after you have the baby."

The doctor jotted a few more things on her clipboard and then took a seat. "For the most part, a demon pregnancy is a lot like a human pregnancy. Now you said the baby was half dog demon?"

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Okay, so the only thing you really need to worry about is afterwards. You miko abilities should heal you quite quickly. However, with all demons they have the ability to transform. Your baby may literally transform into a small pup in times of distress or weakness."

"Okay sounds easy enough."

Her doctor smiled. "Well, then that's all for today. I'll let you get dressed and I'll see you in two weeks."

"Thank you doctor," Kagome said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Time was nothing to Sesshoumaru. He had so much of it that he hardly noticed it passing. A day to most people feels like a sneeze to him. Not seeing someone for a week feels like an hour. Whether it's a year, decade or even a century, he doesn't care. Time is not limited. Time is never a problem. Not for him anyways.

Except for now.

He felt every minute of every day he spent with Kagome. Torturous minutes. Conflicting minutes. Minutes that felt so fucking long that it caused him to resent her that much more. Minutes that he would never waste and desperately want back.

"Heard your little pet ran away from you," a woman seductively said as she closed a bedroom door behind her.

Sesshoumaru was laying on his bed on his back. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He didn't have to move, look, or even breathe to know who it was, Kagura.

"It would seem so," he replied unmoving.

He wouldn't call them friends. He wouldn't even say that he liked her. But he tolerated her; he kept her alive. She was a nuisance and a betrayer. She was once in an alliance with a bug called Naraku. She's betrayed him countless of time when she was with Naraku. He could've killed her. He should've killed her. And although he was capable of doing so, he couldn't bring her back; not anymore. Although he would never outwardly say it, they understand each other.

Kagura tsked. She took her jacket off and walked over to stand next to a laying Sesshoumaru. "Is my poor Sesshy wesshy sad and depressed over a lost pet," she said popping the 'P', emphasizing pet.

"Perhaps she was my most favorite pet," he said.

Others wouldn't be able to tell by his tone, but she knew he was joking.

She scoffed. "Can't believe you can't get over her. So pathetic; I'm rethinking our friendship right now."

"There's nothing to get over. I was actually wanting to sleep."

"Sure," she said in doubt.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked up to Kagura who standing by the bed, next to him. "Shall I prove it to you? Shall I prove just how over her I am?"

Kagura smiled seductively and slowly bit her lower lip. His eyes traveled down her body, lingering at her chest and hips. No one would deny Kagura Kaze. She was practically sex personified.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "You didn't lose your touch fucking virgins, have you?"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagura on top of him and then rolled to be on top of her. He kissed her roughly and she kissed him with the same roughness.

Their hair became messy; clothes were thrown all around. Bite marks, bruises, and scratches were everywhere. The sounds of moans and heavy breathing could easily be heard from outside along with the sounds of slapping skin.

It was not the right time to be thinking of 'her'. It was not the place to have someone new. This was not him. It's a small thing but she has ruined him. Every stroke, every kiss, every thrust, all he could think about was how much better it was with her. 'Her', he thought with disgust. There was no excuse. She should've been nothing. Fool of him to fall for her. Fool of him to need her. A violent storm should destroy weak pathetic flowers; not become enamored, attached, infatuated with one.

He was a force to be reckoned with. And she had destroyed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know what you're thinking.. "Two chappies in a row?! Crazy stuff!"  
****But anywho I've been going crazy trying to link the beginning to kind of towards the end.. So sorry for all this wating**

**And thank you for all the awesome reviews! Everytime I see I get a review my heart races and I think , "OMG they hate me Noooooo!" but it's never like that so thankies=D**

**And Nechi.. I'm sorry to say but none of those three things happen... I like the kind of stories where even if there's some suffering that they'll ultimately be met with a happy ending... and quite frankly... some of your outcomes kinda depress me... why kill people? It makes me sad:( **

**Also.. I really like Kagura and Kikyo - I guess a lot of people don't like them? Which is cool:) In fact... I don't think there's a character in Inuyasha that I truly dislike... Not that I can think of in this very moment anyways... Well anywho enjoy and everyone stay safe this holiday season!**

* * *

Three years later~~~~

Blood splattered onto the floor. A lifeless man crumpled to the floor in a pool of crimson. It was nothing unusual; it was nothing that hasn't happened before. Arrogant eyes fell on the sight of death. Centuries ago, death and corpses lay like flowers on the ground. Now it was different. It was a different time with different protocols.

Times change. Rules and even religion change over time. Things that were once 'right' are now wrong. And things that were 'wrong' are now accepted. People, however, don't change – they simply adapt. He was born in a time of war and aristocracy. He was not one to court or greet death. He was the one to introduce it. He made no apologies, showed no mercy. That was his birthright.

Few individuals have started to instigate a feud. Sesshoumaru cut down anyone who even vaguely challenged him. One even threatened the life of his 'runaway whore'; the one currently lying in front of his feet, heartless. He flexed his claws and crushed the pathetic creatures' heart and then threw it on the floor next to him.

"How dramatic," a woman said, observing from behind.

"Kagura, I assume that you have killed those who needed to be killed," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"I did. And if I might add I didn't ruin my pretty office floor in the process or dirty my pretty little hands."

"I must lack your finesse," he replied.

"No, finesse is not standing in an office with the putrid smell of death wafting in the ambiance. However, here we stand talking pleasantries."

Kagura smirked. "I must say though. Your slow descent into madness is quite entertaining. Still missing your little pet after all these years?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the dead body on his floor and decided he grew tired of his face. He swung his poison whip at him and disfigured his face making him unrecognizable.

"Cute," she said slightly sardonically. "Take me out to lunch. All this demon uprising is making me hungry."

"Hn."

The two of them left his office to head out for lunch.

Months ago the Panther demons made an official statement of waging war against the Western House. A few fools started to attack but they were easily struck down. Besides the few nuisances, they have been pretty quiet. Sesshoumaru was waiting for the real attack. He imagined it might take them years to plan a real uprising. War wasn't something to enter lightly. However, the panthers were fools. They had to be, announcing their impending suicide.

"Have you spoken to your father yet," Kagura asked from the passenger seat. "I heard he moved back to his Tokyo residence."

"That reminds me," Sesshoumaru turned left at a stop light before continuing. "I was supposed to go over for lunch."

Kagura scoffed. "Typical Sesshoumaru. You shouldn't blow off your family so easily. When is the last time you spoke to them for longer than an hour?"

"Only a decade," he answered.

"I'm not surprised. Anywho," she said coolly. "Just drop me off at that café, I'll have Daisuke pick me up. We're getting serious ya know. I might even have to stop screwing you on a regular."

Sesshoumaru scoffed but turned into the café she pointed to.

When the car stopped, she got out and closed the door. "Have fun with the parents. Try not to be such an ass to them. They're not like me; they're sensitive."

He watched her walk in before driving off. He drove to his fathers' house in silence. It was always silent. After two years of nothing from Kagome, his beast just became silent. No more growls, no more demands for his miko, no nothing. He just became dormant. He had wished he became dormant when he first laid eyes on her.

However, he knew it wasn't all his beast. He only noticed her because of his beast. But something else kept him wanting more. She was an enigma and ethereal even. She was everything he wasn't and he wanted more. He wanted to be able to place a finger on that which was Kagome. To figure her out. He wanted to taint her purity and happiness with his own hands. He admitted it; he wouldn't lie about it. Lies were for those too weak for the truth. He was not weak. But Kagome, Kagome was. And he knew it.

If he ever came across her again… he would do things differently. He would make her his mate and bind her to him forever. Or kill her.

Sesshoumaru eventually arrived at his fathers' house. He pulled into the drive way and walked through the front door without knocking.

He looked around and scowled. There were too many flowers, he thought. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes when he felt his over eager father heading towards him.

_3, 2, 1_

"My son," Sesshoumaru's father – Touga - exclaimed excitedly.

Sesshoumaru looked at his father coming at him with arms wide open. "Put your arms down this instant."

A look of sadness washed over his face as his slowly lowered his arms.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "It's nice to see you in good health," he said reluctantly.

In response, his father let out a hardy laugh and patted his son on his back. "That's my boy. Always thoughtful. Food is on the table and Izayoi and Inuyasha are at the table," he said leading him.

Sesshoumaru sat next to Inuyasha, as his father and Izayoi sat across from them. He can't exactly recall when, but he and Inuyasha seemed to have become somewhat civil with each other. Sure there were the occasional quips, death threats, and violent acts, but perhaps it was brotherly love…. No.. brotherly tolerance, would better describe it.

"How's Kikyo," Sesshoumaru asked in regards to Inuyasha's now pregnant mate.

"Keh," he scoffed. "Kagome once said she could be moody," he said absentmindly. "She ain't seen _nothing." _A look of both fear and dread was on his face.

Outwardly, Sesshoumaru seemed passive to the mention of Kagome. But he inwardly twinged at the sound of her name.

Touga laughed. "It means she's high-spirited! So she and the pup must be healthy and strong," he said proud as he took a large bite of his food.

"Make sure you let us know when the pup is born. We'll fly out to London to see our first grandchild," Izayoi said.

Inuyasha smiled and silently thought about his first born. It was going to be a girl and he was ecstatic.

"That reminds me," Touga said thoughtfully. "How is Kagome? I haven't seen her since she was in high school?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were silent for a moment. Neither Touga nor Izayoi knew about what happened. Even Inuyasha was fuzzy on the details.

"She and Kikyo are cousins right," Izayoi asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Well how is she?" Touga asked once more. "You two used to be pretty close, we should have her over again some time."

Inuyasha shrugged. "She moved. No one knows where she's at."

Sesshoumaru silently let the conversation continue, quietly listening.

Touga and Izayoi both widened their eyes in alarm. "Really?" Touga said worried. "Does anyone know if she's okay? Is she missing?"

"Oi pops, if no one knows where she's at, that prolly means she don't want anyone to know. So she's prolly not talking to anyone. So what makes you think I know?"

"Anyways, she's not missing. She's hiding from Prince ice butt over here," he motioned his head towards Sesshoumaru. "So aim the 21 questions to him."

Touga and Izayoi both looked to Sesshoumaru. "Why would she be hiding from you," Izayoi asked.

"When I come across her, I will be sure to ask," he said nonchalant.

Touga raised a brow. "Relationship gone sour?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

He was growing annoyed and impatient with the family lunch. He hardly wanted to sit and listen to their questions about Kagome. Questions he couldn't answer. He looked at his watch and then stood up.

"The elders are having a meeting later. I'm going to prepare," he said taking his leave before anyone could object.

The three of them watched Sesshoumaru leave.

"Guess that's a yes," Touga said.

"You have no idea," Inuyasha said under his breath.

* * *

Later that night, Sesshoumaru along with his father and Inuyasha were in a large meeting room with the demon council. The council consisted of 7 elders – who were once leaders of one the four houses who had since stepped down – and the present 4 leaders of the each House.

Touga was selected to soon join the council and Sesshoumaru would be the ruler of the Western house.

"Mutt-face, is that you I smell," a young man with dark hair questioned.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh, your mate let cha off your leash?"

"Barely," he grumbled.

Any joking aside, Inuyasha turned serious and even sympathetic. "I feel ya, Kouga. My ears are still ringing from the yelling Kikyo did. How's the pup?"

"Shippo? Just turned three, he's doing really good. Strong, healthy and happy. Our neighbor has a son his age – he's a hanyou but he's really something else. Never seen anything like him."

"Just wait till my pup is born," he exclaimed.

"Meeting's starting," Touga said.

"Well if you're ever in Nagoya, Ayame and I would love to have you," Kouga said.

Inuyasha half smiled. "Okay, and tell her I said hi and she's too good for your ass."

"Tell Kikyo the same."

With the meeting starting, everyone in attending sat in in accordance to their house. Those in the northern house sat in the northern side of the room and so on and so forth. The elders were in the middle of the room.

One of the elders who was a wolf demon was the first to speak. "The panthers are no longer targeting just the Western house. Their endgame has been revealed."

There were a few murmurs among the demons.

"It has been revealed that they plan to revive the panther king and overthrow all four of the houses. With the first being the Western house in revenge for their fallen king."

One of the demons spoke up. "How are they going to revive the Panther King?"

"It has been foretold that on the night where all the planets were aligned, if the blood of the one who killed him should fall on his bones, he shall be revived," that same elder answered. "Which is roughly in four years."

Sesshoumaru sat there. He thought that he could probably hurl from the boredom he felt. He felt no fear or even the slightest bit of worry in this pathetic temper tantrum the Panthers were throwing. He also doubted that anyone else did. The Panthers were easy to kill.

It was Kouga who first spoke. "Kill em now or kill em later. Either way this will be an easy win," he said confidently.

Other demons cheered and agreed with him.

A second elder quieted the room. "They are not to be taken lightly. Right now everything is hear say. They have made no real move only threats. A few individuals have made attacks however, that isn't reason to wipe all of them out."

"Keh, then what's the point of this meeting exactly," Inuyasha complained.

"Do not give the Panthers any leverage over you. Keep your mates and pups safe. Their goal is to subject all demons to them and will do anything to reach that goal."

"Keep in mind, not all Panthers are a part of this and not all of their allies are Panthers. War is near, stay on alert."

The meeting was over soon after that. However his father stayed after with a few others to simply socialize so he was stuck with the task of taking Inuyasha to the airport.

Inuyasha leaned Sesshoumaru's passenger seat back and laid back.

"I'd thank ya for the ride, but as the older bro it is obviously your duty to take care of me," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, focusing on the road with one hand on the wheel.

"You worried about this whole Panther thing?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly scowled at agreeing to drive him. He should've let the idiot walk, he chastised himself. "No," he answered.

"Yeah, why would you be," he said thoughtfully, more to himself. All Inuyasha was thinking was that he had nothing to lose. And Kikyo once said that fear and worry was sometimes good, it meant he had something to lose.

Overtime, Inuyasha sorta forgot the whole thing with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Even in the beginning he didn't know what was going on between them. Just that he had something over her. It may be several centuries overdue but Inuyasha felt that a brotherly moment might be in the works.

"So, uh, what was up with you and Kagome," Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened slightly around the steering wheel. "Nothing."

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose at his answer. He was hoping for something more interesting. "Keh, yeah okay," he pouted. He turned to look outside the window. "I wonder though, why her? Never chased after a female before. I guess she's a step above average but," Inuyasha was obviously having trouble with finding the right word.

"But, what," he reluctantly asked sounding impatient.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know I just don't get it. So, you have to tell me, why Kagome. I need to know."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a minute. Inuyasha thought he wasn't going to answer so he was going to give up.

"It was her type," he answered.

"What parts," he asked deciding he might as well take advantage of this opportunity.

Sesshoumaru sighed, exasperated. "Her face, body," Sesshoumaru remembered something. "I suppose her laugh to. Atmosphere."

"Heh," Inuyasha mocked. "So, everything huh?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed but said nothing else.

Inuyasha smirked in response. "_Wait till I tell pops," _he said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

A young boy of 5 years walked around the mall aimlessly. His shoulder length black hair was tied up and many often confused him with a girl. His deep blue eyes took in his surroundings searching for someone. Sunset was quickly approaching and he wanted to be with his mother. While looking for her the young boy walked into someone and fell backward. He looked up to see two silver haired dog demons.

The shorter one bent down to help him up. "Hey kid, watch where you're going." The young boy stared at him with a relatively bored expression. "Hey, are you lost?"

"No, I know exactly where I am at," the young boy answered rather stoically. "I just don't know where my mommy is."

The older male patted him on his head. "Okay I get it. I'm Inuyasha, and that big ugly scary guy behind me is my brother Sesshoumaru. We'll help you find your mommy okay," he said standing back up.

"No thank you mister. I will find my mommy in time and time is too much of a formidable opponent to battle. So, I will wait," he said, smoothly.

Inuyasha smiled at the kids' spunk. His parents must have a ball with him, he thought to himself. "Then how about we all sit at one of the tables right over there," he motioned over to where a few tables were. "And wait?"

The young boy looked over to where he pointed and decided that he had at least ten more minutes assuming his mother didn't find him first. He thought about how worried she must be, so staying in the same place might be a good idea. "Okay mister; that sounds good."

The three of them walked over to one of the tables. Inuyasha beamed at the little boy thinking how cute he was and Sesshoumaru was wondering how he got himself into this.

"So you're pretty brave, huh" Inuyasha said with admiration in his eyes. "Most would be scared to be lost in a big place like this."

"My mommy said that I will always be safe so I shouldn't be scared," the young boy replied without missing a beat.

Much to Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru was the next one to speak. "Why is that," he said regal as always.

The young boy looked straight into the man's eyes without a hint of doubt. "Because the strong never fall." Sesshoumaru looked at the boy outwardly passive, but on the inside his mind wondered to a time he said those same words. "And my mommy said that all I have to do is close my eyes and by the time I open them she would have defeated all my fears."

"Your mom sounds like a very nice lady," Inuyasha said.

"She is," he replied with pride. "She's also the smartest."

"How 'bout your dad, kid? What's he like?" Inuyasha kindly questioned.

The young boy stared blankly at the nice man. "I don't know, mister. I never met him. But my mommy said I look just like him."

Inuyasha looked at his black hair and blue and eyes and thought that his father might be some sort of foreigner. He wondered where he was from. 'Perhaps Spain,' he thought to himself. 'But then do people from Spain have blue eyes,' he silently wondered.

The young boy looked up at the glass ceiling and saw that the sun was slowly beginning to set. "I really dislike the morning after the full moon," the young boy muttered.

Before Inuyasha could ask why, the sun fully set and the moon was becoming clearer. A thin aura of youkai and reiki was surrounding the young boy. His dark hair turned silver, his ears turned pointed, blue eyes turned golden, and a single blue stripe appeared on each side of the boys' face with a purplish crescent moon on his forehead.

Inuyasha literally jumped out of his seat from shock. "Holy cow! You're a demon?"

"Yes," he answered. "And you are too," he stated wondering why he seemed shocked.

"You are a full demon," Sesshoumaru stated trying to identify any familiar scent from the boy but he couldn't. "How is that?"

"Half demon," the young boy corrected proudly. "My mommy's a powerful miko so I just seem like a full demon." The young boy sniffed the air a couple times trying to separate the different smells. He found the one he was looking for and hopped out of his chair.

"I located my mommy. Thank you for accompanying me." Before running off he looked curiously at the taller demon named Sesshoumaru. He thought for a moment and eyed the similar markings. The young boy pointed to a stripe under his eye. "These, what are they for? None of my friends have them."

"You're mother doesn't tell you," he asked. When the boy shook his head no, he let out a breath before answering. "They are proof of your heritage. The stripes show that you are a full blooded taiyoukai, although you apparently are not. And the crescent moon signifies that you are youkai royalty from the Western House."

"Oh," the young boy nodded in understanding. He started to wave goodbye but Sesshoumaru spoke up again.

"It intrigues me that you are here. As ruler of the western lands, I should know who you are. And yet I don't," he said leaning back in his chair watching the boy. Inuyasha just silently watched the two of them. "What is your name boy?"

"Taisho. Taisho Higurashi," he answered.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's eyes both widened at the sound of his name.

Taisho caught notice of something and quickly turned his head to the side. "My mommy is crying. I have to go. Bye!" He ran off to find his mother and the two dog demons just stared after him.

It had been six years with no sign or word of Kagome. And when something came up, Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that it was her son. The boy must've been masking his scent, 'Most likely because of his mother,' he thought bitterly. Otherwise, he would've been able to notice his own scent as well as Kagome's. Inuyasha wearily looked over to his older brother and noticed his seething anger.

"So, uh, you don't think that he's yours do ya," he asked laughing nervously.

Sesshoumaru gave him an incredulous look. "Even an idiot like you should see the resemblance."

"What are you gonna do," Inuyasha asked.

"To take back what belongs to me," he answered tersely, he got up and walked away. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Daisuke, I need custody papers for a young boy named Taisho Higurashi. I'll fax you over any other information that you might need. Just get it started; I want it by next week." He hung up his phone and left the mall to go home. He decided to leave them for today but by tomorrow he would find out her current address and pay them a visit.

* * *

"Mommy, who's my father," Taisho asked while his mother was driving home.

Kagome smiled at him through the mirror. "Why do you ask sweetheart?"

"I met two dog demons while I was lost today. One of them had marks kind of like mine," he replied thoughtfully.

There was a flash of fear in Kagome's eyes. "Really? Did you learn his name?"

"Yes, mommy. One was named Inuyasha and the other was named Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's heart stopped. 'What was he doing in Nagoya,' she wondered. She would have to run again. If Sesshoumaru saw Taisho she was sure that he knew whose son he was. She was sure that he knew that she ran away and kept his son from him. And he would not be happy.

"I sensed it," Taisho said looking out the window from the back seat. "He's the one that sired me, isn't he."

"Yes," she said slowly. "It's uncanny. You even talk like him."

"I didn't tell him. I don't need a daddy; I have you," Taisho said smiling.

Kagome smiled sadly. All these years she was happy to have gotten away from him – to be free from him. She relished knowing that because his beast was suffering from her lost he was to. Not once did she think that maybe Taisho wanted or even needed a father. She taught him as much as she could. She fed him and clothed him and made it where he would never need anything. She even trained him with the help of her neighbors, Kouga and Ayame. They had a child the same age as Taisho so they would spar occasionally.

"Would you like to meet him," Kagome finally asked.

"Not if it will break your heart," Taisho said unwavering.

"There was a small fleeting moment where I turned over and looked at your father. He was so regal and so proud. And for that moment I thought 'maybe'."

"Maybe what," Taisho asked.

Kagome smiled at the memory and slowly shook her head. "Just, 'maybe' – that's it," it was silent for a moment as she lived in the memory for a second longer. "Don't worry about me. You can see him if you'd like."

"I would like that," he answered. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course," she exclaimed. "What's not to like? You're soooooo super cute!"

"Mommy," he said slightly embarrassed. "I am not cute."

She looked at her cars mirror and saw her sons pouting face. "Well, not with that face you're not Mr. Sour face pickle eater."

Taisho laughed. "You're funny mommy. I'll always love you."

Kagome smiled. "And I will always love you."

When the two of them reached their house they walked in and took off their shoes. Taisho ran to the living room.

"Taisho, walk don't run," Kagome called after him. She shook her head smiling and put her car keys up. She decided that she would call Sesshoumaru tomorrow. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but she couldn't be selfish anymore.

_'Please let this go okay_,' she silently prayed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome set a plate of food in front of her son, Taisho. "Eat all of your food. You can't play with Shippo if you don't finish you lunch."

"Okay, mommy," he said.

She smiled at her son and turned to do the dishes. She had tried contacting Sesshoumaru that morning but his secretary answered saying that he had important business he was attending to. Kagome was actually slightly relieved that he didn't answer the phone. It meant that she didn't have to speak to him just yet.

"So are you looking forward to playing with Shippo today," Kagome asked her son.

"Yep! Mr. Kouga said he's going to let us play with real swords today," he beamed.

"Really," she asked excitedly. "Make sure you guys are careful."

"You don't have to worry," he took a drink of his juice. "Me and Shippo are pros."

"Is that right," Kagome laughed. "But I don't know how I feel about you two going at it with real swords. That sounds a bit dangerous to me."

"It's fine," Taisho reassured. "We know what we're doing mommy."

"I'm sure you do. But I think I will have a talk with Kouga first."

"Okay I'm done eating," Taisho said getting off his chair. "I'm going to go change." He sped off and ran upstairs to his room.

"I can practically feel the grey hairs popping up," she said picking up his plate. She placed them back on the table when she heard the doorbell ring. She dried her hands on her apron and went to see who it was. "Must be Shippo."

She opened the front door with a warm smile. "Hey super cute guy," she looked down assuming it was Shippo.

Looking down all she saw were black leather shoes and a very nice looking pair of pants. She slowly moved her eyes upward and her smile faded when she saw who it was.

"Sesshoumaru," she said less the enthusiastically.

"You look well. You must've been doing well these past 6 years," he said coldly.

A short little boy with red hair came in from behind Sesshoumaru and pushed past him. He looked up at Sesshoumaru and gave him a puzzled look and then smiled at Kagome. "Is Taisho able to come over?"

She tore her eyes away from Sesshoumaru's and smiled down at Shippo. "Yeah, he should be coming down any moment."

As if on cue, Taisho came hopping down the stairs. He first saw Sesshoumaru and acknowledged his presence. "Ah. It's you."

Shippo looked at Taisho, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and then back at Taisho. He ran over to stand beside his friend. "Hey who's that guy?"

"He's my dad," Taisho answered.

Shippo looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Whoa," he then leaned in close to Taisho and whispered. "I don't think your mom likes him too much."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Okay, you two. Go play, have fun, and stay safe." She started to push them towards the door but stopped. "Actually wait." She ran to the closet and grabbed Taisho's bicycle helmet. She knelt down and started to strap it on Taisho.

Shippo started to giggle. "Haha! You have to wear a helmet."

"Seriously mom! This is embarrassing. I'm a man," Taisho whined. "I don't need a helmet."

"Taisho, real swords can cause real wounds. Do you want me to kill Kouga for having you injured," Kagome asked.

"No mommy," Touga said reluctantly.

"Okay then," she kissed him on the cheek. "Okay now you two go play and have fun."

She watched them leave and she could hear Shippo say something to Taisho. "Your mom sure can be scary."

"You're telling me," Taisho agreed.

She closed the front door and took a deep breath before turning to face Sesshoumaru.

When she turned around, Sesshoumaru took in her appearance. 6 years ago he wouldn't have thought it possible, but she's even more beautiful than before.

"Every day for 6 years, I imagined what I would do when I came across you. I thought about killing you, beating you, selling you to a Russian mob just for the satisfaction," he watched Kagome's eyes narrow. "But I think I will just take Taisho away from you and never let you see him again."

"Oh Sesshoumaru," she said cynically. "How sweet of you to think of me every day. But how exactly do you plan to take MY son away from me?"

He scoffed. "I'm Sesshoumaru Takahashi. I manipulate the business world, I've been voted most powerful man, I'm ruler of the Western lands and your son is my heir. The question you should be asking is how you will spend your last few days with Taisho."

"I had thought we could have a civil relationship for Taisho's sake. But if you want nothing more than to be a tyrant asshole butt head, than please leave. Oh, and your threat means nothing to me."

"Custody papers are already being drawn up. Whether you like it or not, Taisho will be at my residence in Tokyo by next week," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Get out of my house," Kagome bit out. She watched Sesshoumaru stand there with a smirk on his face. "Fine then. You can stay. I'll leave." She walked passed him and walked outside, slamming the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru casually looked at the pictures of Taisho and Kagome that were on her bookshelf. He picked up a photo album and started to flip through it. He came across a picture of Taisho and Kagome at a park. She was wearing a white dress and had a younger version of Taisho on her shoulders. She was holding his hands and they were both smiling happily at the camera. He took the picture out, folded it and placed it in his pocket.

Kagome walked next door and watched Taisho and Shippo practice their forms with their swords. She went and stood next to Kouga and Ayame. "I knew he'd take off his helmet," she said looking at his discarded helmet next to a tree.

"He'll be fine Kagome," Ayame laughed. "Shippo said that Taisho's very scary father came over."

"Yeah," she said. "I'm still hoping he drops dead but I doubt that would happen."

Ayame laughed again.

"Very good, Taisho and Shippo." Kouga praised.

Taisho beamed and looked over to his smiling mother. "Would you like to try mommy?"

"Oh, no. I'm not talented like you," she chuckled.

"Oh come on Kagome. I practiced with them last time. It's really easy," Ayame said.

"Yeah Kagome don't be a big baby," Kouga laughed.

"Hey, whose side are you two on? It's supposed to be us against the kids," Kagome said at the two adults standing next to her.

"So says the big baby," Kouga retorted.

"Fine whatever," Kagome huffed.

"Mission accomplished," Kouga said with a fist in the air. The two boys exclaimed, 'yeah' and Ayame was just laughing at the scene.

Kagome then put a hand to her head. "Oh no," she feigned weakness. "I feel so weak. Can't stand. Must lay down." She slowly dropped herself to the ground and laid there.

"Seriously," Kouga looked at her in disbelief.

"Haha mom," Taisho said looking at his mom lying down on the ground.

"Too weak. The light. I see the light," Kagome said dramatically.

Shippo leaned in and whispered into Taisho's ear.

"Yeah, that would be funny," Taisho lit up at his friend.

Taisho ran up next to his mom and effortlessly picked her up and put her over both shoulders.

Kouga nearly fell from the sight. "Ahahahahaha! That's freakin' hilarious!"

Taisho than started to run around. "Taisho, put me down," Kagome yelled. "Put me down right now!"

"Come on it's funny," Taisho said laughing.

"I am twice your size; I could crush you Taisho," Kagome said. "Put me down. Put me down. Put! Me! Down!"

Sesshoumaru had come out of her house and walked towards their general direction. When Taisho ran past him he grabbed the back of Kagome's shirt and pulled her off.

Kagome put a hand to her heart and leaned over. "Oh my gosh. Thought I was going to die." She looked up and saw the four of them laughing. "Yeah, let's laugh at the poor human girl."

"Sorry Kaggy," Kouga said between bouts of laughter. "But that was freakin' hilarious."

Ayame noticed who was standing next to Kagome and stopped laughing. She started to hit Kouga until she got his attention.

"Wha—," he saw why she was hitting him. He straightened himself. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he greeted.

"Hn," he said and then turned to Kagome. "Have Taisho's things packed by next week and say your goodbyes." He turned to leave but then Taisho spoke up.

"What are you talking about," Taisho asked.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked down at Taisho. "You'll be living with me starting Monday. Say your goodbyes to your mother. You won't be seeing her after that," he said.

"Over my dead body," Taisho challenged. Kouga and Ayame's mouth dropped at how he was speaking to him.

"You'll learn how to speak to those superior to you," Sesshoumaru said and then turned and walked away.

Taisho looked over to his mother who although was smiling at him, he could see she was trying not to cry. She didn't like to show it and she would never admit it, but Taisho knew that his mom was a big cry baby. He felt anger start to seethe from him and growled a warning to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru hesitated in a step before continuing on.

Taisho then whipped a long string of toxic light at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru calmly tilted his head a fraction to avoid being hit. He then turned around and looked down at the young boy. "You're a little too early to be challenging me, boy," he said calmly.

Little Taisho narrowed his eyes. He was beyond angry. He threatened to take him away from his mother and made her sad. No one made his mommy sad.

"And you're a whole lot of ugly to be with my mommy," he shouted.

Taisho charged after him. Sesshoumaru raised a brow and had to admit he was mildly interested. Taisho leaped to attack Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru simply raised a hand and knocked him down.

He was passed angry, and currently lethal. Taisho was rarely angry. He rarely felt threatened and he knew that was because his mommy took such good care of him and because she loved him. And she loved him the best and in the right way. But when he reached the point, bad things happened. Bad things that he couldn't remember. All he saw and all he remembered was red and his rage.

The last time he reached this 'point', was when a full blooded cat demon said his mom was a dirty old rag lady that was thrown out by his dad. All he remembered from it was the aftermath. A pathetic mess of a poo-poo head cat demon. He never insulted, never even spoke to him again.

"Taisho," he heard someone vaguely shout. "Taisho, come on," he know felt someone shake him. "Snap out of it."

Taisho blinked a couple of times and saw that it was Kouga. He looked around and saw that Ayame and Shippo were no longer outside. He looked passed Kouga and saw his mommy on the ground. She had a scratch on her arm and she was rubbing her head.

Tears immediately came to his eyes. "It's okay sport," he heard Kouga reassure. "That wasn't your fault. You went to attack daddy dearest and your mommy temporarily lost her mind and jumped in front of him."

Taisho ran passed Kouga and to his mom.

"Hey kid," Kagome said smiling. "Aww don't cry, mommy's okay." She pulled her son in and hugged him. "It's okay. It doesn't even hurt. I actually thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to practice your healing."

Taisho sniffled. "I'm sorry mommy."

"I know," she said. "Now come on, heal mommy's boo-boo." She reached out her arm and waited for Taisho.

Taisho sniffled once more and then reached out and healed the scratch on her arm. Kagome watched him and then smiled proudly. "Nice job," she praised.

Kagome smiled at her son and then looked over to Sesshoumaru who was watching. "You look like a creepy uncle just staring like that."

"That was stupid of you," he said curt. "I wouldn't have gotten hurt. There was no reason to do that."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm fine."

"Really? Then stand up," Sesshoumaru said. "I can tell from here that you sprained your ankle pretty bad."

Taisho looked at his moms ankle horrified and saw that her ankle had gotten fat and swollen. He couldn't heal it and it would take her a couple of hours to heal it herself.

Taisho started to cry. Kouga came over and looked at her ankle. "I'll carry you home."

"Do not touch her," Sesshoumaru demanded before Kouga had the chance to even move. "Take the pup and feed him."

Kouga wanted to argue, but he couldn't so he acquiesced. He picked up Taisho and told him it would be okay. Taisho didn't want to go but his mom nodded her head yes and motioned for him to go on.

Sesshoumaru waited until both of them were in the house before walking towards Kagome. He could smell her pain wash over her in waves. Her heart was beating erratically and he didn't even have to be a demon to tell that she didn't want him to touch her.

"Can you stand," he asked looking down at her with mild arrogance.

"Yes," she bit out.

'Pretty little liar,' he thought to himself. He reached down and picked her up in both arms. "Lying doesn't suit you," he said and then walked to her house.

"Put me down," she demanded. "Chivalry doesn't suit you."

He ignored her and walked through her front door. "Bedroom?" When he got no answer he sniffed around and then walked upstairs. "I don't need you to find the bedroom, miko. But an answer would've been helpful."

Sure enough Sesshoumaru found her bedroom rather quickly. He placed her on her bed and then took of her shoes, being careful with her ankle. He gently held her ankle in his hand and examined her ankle.

"You can calm your heart down; your ankle's going to be fine," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry, I was actually wondering when you were going to rip my clothes off and forcibly screw me," she said almost too casually.

"Is that what you want," he questioned.

"Isn't it what you want?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"If I remember correctly you're the guy who takes what he wants if it isn't willingly given."

Ignoring her comment he sat down and placed her injured ankle on his lap. "Your little secret is going to spread. Kouga is one of the leaders and it'll only be a matter of time before every demon knows your relation to me."

"And," Kagome scoffed.

"A war is coming. My enemies will see you and Taisho as an easy target to get to me. Like it or not, Taisho will be placed in my residence under my protection. Whether you come along or not is up to you."

"Taisho and I can take care of ourselves. We're not helpless."

Sesshoumaru looked down and noticed that her ankle was already looking much better. "Surviving 6 years alone with no one finding you makes that obvious," he said keeping a passive tone. "However, I do not care. Pack your things along with the pup's or pack his alone."

Kagome silently started to hit the back of her head against the headboard. 'This is not happening,' she said to herself.

She let out a long breath and then faced Sesshoumaru. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I allow any of that to happen. Why would I live with you? Are you sane right now?"

"You can visit Taisho but don't expect much more," Kagome added.

Sesshoumaru lifted her leg and lightly kissed the inside of her ankle, causing Kagome to tense. "Taisho would be easy to manipulate; easy to kill depending on the person."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"My enemies would love nothing more to kidnap, humiliate, and torture the woman who captivated The Killing Perfection; Lord of the West. The fact that Kouga is your neighbor works in your favor, but you're a sitting duck begging to be made a victim."

He slowly moved over Kagome. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

Unexpectedly, Kagome lightly ran her fingers through his silver hair. "You seem nicer than before," she said thoughtfully.

"And you seem older," he responded.

Kagome laughed lightly. "Of course, I'm 25 now. You should see my car insurance premium; it's amazing."

"I've decided to keep you Kagome, regardless of what method I have to use."

He reached down and kissed her. And although he would never admit it, he felt 'right' in that moment.


End file.
